


Fuel

by Zither



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Canonical Character Death, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zither/pseuds/Zither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did not choose to be consumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel

None of them can put a name to this malaise she suffers.

She pulls the thread too tight and drops stitches when she sews, artless as an untried maiden. Her own flame sputters, gutters, burns lower than before; another light springs up to flicker in its stead, just as fair and far less forgiving. While she sleeps, she stumbles naked over a bed of coals. When she wakes, she wonders what sort of future there can be for a child whose mother feared him ere he stirred in the womb.

The quickening fills her with dread and love; no joy.


End file.
